


It's Not so Hard to Love Someone

by blackoblivion13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Safe Sane and Happy, Sane and Happy Peter, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackoblivion13/pseuds/blackoblivion13
Summary: Soulmates. Everybody had one—or two or maybe even more, in some cases—and they all meant something extra special to one another and each had their own unique relationship: best friends, lovers, something more. Finding one was everything to some people.For homemadesterekpie <3 Hope you love it.





	1. Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy short Soulmate AU I wrote for homadesterekpie over on Tumblr. <3 Cuz they're right. We all deserve some happy angst free soulmate fluff. This is version one. I may or may not expand version two and/or add more to this one. <3 If you have suggestions for angst free happy scenes just hmu I'll see what I can do. Also forgive spelling errors. I may have been drinking while writing some of this. XD

Soulmates. Everybody had one—or two or maybe even more, in some cases—and they all meant _something_ extra special to one another and each had their own unique relationship: best friends, lovers, something _more_. Finding one was everything to some people.

How did one go about finding said soulmate? That part often seemed to elude Stiles despite his thorough research on the topic in the months (read: years) leading up to his 18th birthday.

At 18, for some reason something “changed” and suddenly what was called an ‘echo of your soulmate’ called to you in your dreams, and when you met them—even if it was someone you’d known your whole life—you’d just suddenly know!

Before they’d hit that shiny age of 18, Stiles and Scott had joked about it, and honestly? Stiles wasn’t too worried about it. His Echo was a quiet hum… one of those ones you start when you’re really happy and start humming as you cook. Or at least that’s what it sounded like to him. His soulmate was out there and he ready to meet them.

Even if he never met them, he could barely even imagine a soulmate that made his heart flutter like a certain grumpy werewolf did, and he was secretly hoping Derek was his soulmate.

Not that he’d had a chance to even _see_ Derek yet since he’d gone to Spain with his college thing. Which is why Stiles had spent his first day of summer vacation after graduating high school sprawled across his couch watching soaps and eating chips—occasionally, he’d pat the crumbs away—with a book on his lap for commercials and when he needed something more interesting to focus on instead of at Derek’s loft or the Hale house bothering him.

 Stiles’s eyes roamed from the screen and he contemplated the video game console on the floor. Derek was a grump sometimes, but he was a killer at video games and Stiles knew he would need to practice in order to beat him at at least _one_ game someday.

Derek was set to come back on Saturday, and Stiles knew he’d be ready! He was planning to practice the next three days at this new game he’d gotten. For now, he had to watch his soaps, already too invested in the truth behind Leigh’s parents to back out now.

The climax of the episode was coming up and he was shoveling chipsin into his mouth, on the proverbial edge of his seat when a knock at the door interrupted his focus and he very nearly died via chip.

After his coughing settled, he gave the credits a pout. Now he’d gone and missed whether Leigh was really Teresa’s and Harry’s or Jennifer’s and Steven’s….

He wasted no time in hopping up anyway, and went to answer the door. Talia Hale and the rest of the immediate Hale family were waiting patiently.

“Mrs. Hale?” he squeaked, painfully conscious of how frumpy he must look in his PJs, uncombed hair, and covered in potato chip crumbs…

She chuckled and stepped forward to give him a tight hug. “Did your dad forget to tell you we were coming by for dinner tonight?”

Stiles filtered through some of the things he’d been told that week. He added in the fact that his dad had in fact been cooking on the grill… for a rather long time now, actually… wait, that meant John thought he could get away with eating a steak when he—

“That was tonight?” Stiles asked pilling his focus back to the present. “I thought it was Saturday? After Derek was supposed to get back…”

Talia merely chuckled and stepped around him, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“I’m not back until Saturday huh?” a deep voice rumbled from just out of Stiles’s sight as he greeted the other Hales and let them all in: Talia’s husband, David, Peter, and his husband, Javier, and Cora.

As Cora stepped through, Derek stepped into the light and Stiles’s line of sight. Stiles felt his heartbeat skyrocket when he saw him and suddenly all those stupid testimonials and blogs and just _EVERYTHING_ made sense…

His jaw dropped for all of a half a second before he was tackling the werewolf.

“Oh, _oh, OH!”_ he exclaimed, “DUDE!”

“I forgot you turned 18 while I was away…” Derek replied, sounding winded though Stiles knew Derek could support his weight and then some.

“Oh please, you were messaging me about him every other day, you dork.” Cora snorted, following the hall towards the back door. “I’ll go see if John needs help while the lovebirds make out.”

Stiles pulled back, eyes wide with joy. “I can’t believe that I got so lucky.”

One of Derek’s rare, genuine full bunny-teeth smiles crossed his face and Stiles felt his heart squeeze with affection.

“Are you two gonna kiss or not!?” Cora hollered from the depths of the house.

Stiles and Derek laughed, but it wasn’t long before they met for a kiss, letting the rush of their soulmate bond buzz between them.


	2. Surprised? Not so Much

“Honestly, I’m not surprised at all,” John said when he came in to see his son practically on Derek’s lap.

“I agree,” Talia chuckled. “I knew as soon as Derek brought him to the house the first time.”

Derek and his father both snorted at the same time and Stiles squeezed Derek’s thigh fondly.

“Let’s move to the dinner table then, it’s not like the seating arrangement has changed…” John said with a laugh. Stiles smiled at the warm feeling spreading through him.

“I, for one, am a little surprised.” Peter announced as they settled down around the table, “Stiles always seemed too smart for Derek…”

Derek snorted at his uncle and Stiles smirked.

“You’re just _jealous_.” Stiles replied.

“Of what, pray tell?” Peter asked, humoring him.

“Our youthfulness,” Stiles snarked, leaning against Derek’s shoulder as the food was passed around.

Peter laughed, loudly, at that and patted his husband’s hand. “Experience beats youth every time.” He ended the phrase with a wink.

“Alright!” John announced, cheeks pink, “Enough of that. Some things a father doesn’t need to know or thing about.”

Stiles proceeded to choke a bit on his own mouthful of food, giving Peter an embarrassed, wide-eyed look. Derek gave Stiles a fond look, but other than that and the light tinge of pink on his cheeks didn’t react.

Talia just laughed. The rest of their dinner was a lively affair and Derek declined the ride home with his family, opting to spend some more time with Stile. Cora punched Stiles— _gently cuz he’s a human—_ in the shoulder and Peter gave a whistle before John suddenly was exhausted though it was only 8pm and disappeared up the stairs into his room.

“Do you wanna stay over?” Stiles offered, cheeks a little pink still as he rubbed the back of his neck. “O—or I could, ya know, just drive you back to the loft, if you wa—”

“I’ll stay over,” Derek replied, smiling, “If you don’t mind?”

“If I don’t…” Stiles huffed, “Of course I don’t mind.”

They spent another hour or two watching Netflix movies while cuddling on the bed—with the occasional kiss thrown in—and when Stiles started dozing off during their fourth episode of Parks and Rec, Derek closed the laptop and got them ready for bed.

“I’m not falling asleep yet.” Stiles said, belatedly, when Derek tucked him under the covers.

“Uh-huh,” he replied, climbing into bed with him.

“I’m only going to sleep cuz you must be tired… jet lag and stuff.”

“Goodnight, Stiles,” Derek replied.

“’night, Der,” Stiles mumbled, already nearly asleep in the warm embrace of his soulmate. His Sourwolf.


	3. Decorations

“Yes.”

“No.”

“But—”

“No buts.”

“But—”

“Oh, for the love of…. You idiots have been arguing all day just get the damn thing.” Erica sighed, fed up, one perfect eyebrow raised at the bickering couple.

“Yes! See? Erica agrees with me.” Stiles said with a joyful motion of victory. He plucked the Spiderman figure from the shelf. “Come to daddy.”

“Just think, Derek,” Erica said with an amused snort, “It’ll make a great conversational piece in your otherwise drab living space.”

“Or, knowing Stiles, it’ll go in their bedroom to witness every—”

“ _Isaac_ …” Derek warned, cheeks flaring pink, but he knew he wouldn’t have been able to hold out against Stiles’s pleading for much longer. “Let’s just go before Stiles buys the entire superhero section…”

“You know you love me.” Stiles snarked back.

“Yeah, I do.” Derek replied, fondly, as they started towards the checkout counter.

Stiles stopped, temporarily dumbfounded before grinning, “I love you too, Sourwolf.”


End file.
